This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for the secure commencement of operations of a keypad of a self-service terminal, specifically of an automated cash machine. The keypad of such an automated cash machine includes a security module that, by means of a PIN key stored in the security module, is capable of encrypting a confidential security number (PIN) that has been entered. The English term for this type of keypad is Encrypted Pin Pad (EPP). It prevents a confidential security number (PIN) from being transmitted unencrypted to a central computer center of a bank, for example. This keypad is disposed in a recess of a cover surface of the operating unit of the self-service terminal. In order to spy out the key strokes (and thus the PIN) of the user, keypad overlays are installed over the actual keypad by crooks. This keypad overlay involves a keypad prepared by the crooks by means of which the key strokes can be spied out. When installing such an overlay, the installed condition of the actual keypad is altered since the keypad is pressed down forcibly against the cover surface.
2. Discussion
For this reason, there are increased demands for security requiring that manipulation of this kind (altering the proper installation status of the keypad) is detected and the keypad is automatically disabled (locked) through the security module in the event of such manipulation.
Authorized removal of the keypad by a service technician for maintenance or repair, however, also results in the manipulation sensor system being triggered and the keypad is automatically disabled (locked), i.e. it goes from an operational mode to a non-operational mode.